


Class Reunion

by astradanvers



Series: Xander Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School Reunion, Xander series, i love high school reunions, mentions of Astra/Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Kara got suckered into doing her mother's grocery shopping while she's in town for the high school reunion. Of course she's gonna see someone from school while she's shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a new series I'm starting centered around Xander Danvers-Grant, you'll meet him here. These stories are not going to be in any particular order, in fact they will likely be far out of order.

Kara groans while pushing her cart through the grocery store, how exactly had she been roped into this. She should be at her mother’s house, planning ways to avoid going to the reunion. 

“Mama, I'm hungry.”

Kara smiles at her son, tousles his hair a bit, “You ready for some lunch?” The little boy nods making Kara smile, “Let's see if -”

“Kara?” a voice questions from behind her and Kara cringes, “Kara Danvers? Is that you?”

Kara turns slightly, leaving one hand hanging over the rail, hoping to appease Xander for a few moments, “Hey, Carmen, it's actually Danvers-Grant now,” Kara says quietly, wishing there was some way to escape the woman.

The other woman smiles, “Mom said Ms. Danvers said you were coming to town, you and Alex both, but I told her that couldn't be right. The two of you haven't been back since you graduated.”

Kara nearly groans, this was exactly why she didn't come home for reunions, “Mama,” Xander pats the hand closest to him and Kara looks over at him, receiving a small pout in return, he's really ready for lunch.

“Oh, Kara, he's precious. Yours?”

Kara runs her hand over her son’s blonde downy hair, “He is.” She reaches into the diaper bag, which has thankfully worked its way to the top layer of groceries, “Here, baby,” she tells him, pressing a short kiss to his forehead, “snack on these and Mama will get you something better when we get home.”

“Fishy,” he says happily and with a bright smile before one hand disappears into the snack cup coming back clutching several small orange goldfish crackers.

Carmen stares at Kara unabashedly, “I can't believe you got married,” she says, “you always swore you never would.”

“Managed to find the right person to settle down with,” she smiles, “wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.”

Kara knows the question that comes next, the question that always comes next, except Carmen doesn't get the chance to ask, “Kara, baby?” Kara looks towards the end of the aisle where her wife stands, small baby bump clearly present in the dress she's wearing, “What does your mother mean by, and I quote ‘those things that only you and Cat will eat with that stuff that Carter inhales’ end quote?”

“Come here for a minute, Cat, then I'll help you decode Mom speak, well my mom speak at least.” Cat makes her way over to her wife, and Kara winds an arm easily around her waist, “Cat, this is a girl I went to school with, Carmen Mulgrave. Carmen, this is my wife, Cat Danvers-Grant.”

“It's so nice to meet you,” Cat says, grasping the hand Carmen holds out and shaking it. She's about to speak again but a tugging at the back of her dress causes her to turn and smile at the boy strapped into the cart. “Yes, Mr. Xander, can I help you?” The boy holds his snack cup out, turns it over, “Are you out of goldfish, darling?”

“They're all gone, Mommy,” he tells Cat with even more of a pout than the one he'd given Kara earlier.

Kara smiles at her wife and son, “He's been chomping on them off and on all through the store, I'm surprised he's only running out now.” This earns her a mean baby glare from Xander until she pulls a funny face at him and he dissolves into laughter.

Cat chuckles, “He has your appetite.”

“We should grab the last few things and head out,” she glances to the end of the aisle, “we also need to find Carter.”

“I swear he's your son.”

Kara laughs, “Carmen,” she says, turning back to her high school classmate, “it was nice seeing you and I'm sure we’ll meet again at the dance tomorrow night.”

Carmen smiles, “Of course, I'm sure your mother is eager to spoil her grandbaby rotten.”

Cat can't help the laugh that falls from her mouth, “She's spoiling two of her grandbabies now.”

A short glare is shot Cat’s way, “We left Alex and her family home with Mom. Alex’s youngest is four months and has Nana wrapped around her little finger.”

“First granddaughter?”

“Second, Alex has two little girls and we have,” suddenly a tall gangly teenager comes into view at the end of the aisle, “we have two boys though one of them isn't so little.”

Carmen smiles, nods, “I’ll let you get back to it,” she motions to Kara’s family, “You have a beautiful family, Danvers.”

Kara smiles, “I absolutely do,” she steps away from Carmen catching up to Cat and Carter who have begun pushing Xander towards the front of the store. She wraps her arms around Cat’s waist, hands settling over the smaller woman’s baby bump, “So Nana says we need pickles and ice cream.”

Cat chuckles in Kara’s arms, “Now that makes sense, your mother hates both of those.”

“Well she allergic to the ice cream and she just doesn't like pickles, I've never understood why.”

“Our moms are so weird, buddy,” Carter says pressing his forehead to his baby brother's.

“Aunt Alex and Aunt Astra are probably wishing we'd hurry up and get home, something tells me they're both hearing about Alex being in the field at eight and a half months pregnant.”

“Oh they are,” Kara says, “from several angles.”

She drops a gallon of vanilla ice cream in the cart, “Home?”

“Home,” Kara tells him with a smile. She rubs her hands over Cat’s back as Carter pulls into one of the register lines, “You okay?” She asks, fingers kneading into the small of the older woman’s back.

Cat nods, “Just stiff and tired.” She rests her head back against Kara’s shoulder, “I love you.”

Kara’s sure she's never going to get used to those words randomly falling past Cat’s lips and meant solely for her, “I love you too,” she says pressing a kiss to Cat’s temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there wasn't supposed to be a chapter 2 of this but things happened so here goes. Hope you guys enjoy.

Alex stands at the bottom of the stairs in her mother’s house, heels dangling loosely from her pointer and middle fingers, “Mom, you sure you can handle all the kids tonight?”

“Alex, I'll be fine,” Eliza says for the hundredth time. “Carter will help me and these two,” she says, glancing from Mia in her arms to Xander at her side, clinging to her pants leg, “will be crashing shortly. Mel will be right behind them after her bath and bedtime story.”

“Plus she called in reinforcements,” a deep voice says from behind Alex, startling the woman.

“Grandpa!” Xander yells and runs into the arms of the green skinned man behind Alex. J’onn J’onzz smiles and scoops the boy easily into his arms even as he shifts back to his human persona. “Hi,” the little boy says, shifting his weight back onto Hank’s arms where they're crossed under him.

Hank smiles back at the boy, “Hi,” he says with a soft chuckle.

Alex glances at her mother, “You called Hank?”

Eliza shrugs, “He's Grandpa, I'm Nana, only right we get to spoil them at the same time.”

The younger Danvers woman looks between her mother and boss, suspicion written across her features but she doesn't say a word, instead reaching out to lift her daughter from her mother’s arms. “I'm going to feed Mia before we leave.” She starts up the stairs, glancing back at the top to see Hank stand Xander on his feet and her nephew run off before the man opens his arms and pulls Eliza into them. Alex smiles and slips quietly up the last two steps, “I knew it,” she whispers, fully aware that only Astra and Kara will hear her.

“Knew what?” Kara asks, appearing from the door on one side of the hall as it opens, and the door on the other side opens to reveal Astra in nothing more than a black lace bra and black dress pants.

Alex starts to say something about her wife’s stage of undress but instead just shrugs, after living together at Cat and Kara’s after the birth of each of their children the four women have grown accustomed to seeing each other in varying stages of undress. Turning towards her sister and then walking into the room behind her, to find Cat standing in her slip Alex settles herself onto Kara’s childhood bed, “Our mother is dating J’onn,” she says as if it's the most natural thing in the world while she attempts to undo the clip at the back of her neck, holding her halter top up.

When she can't complete the task one handed Cat steps to her side, as Kara has disappeared into her closet, and undoes the clip. “Are you surprised?” Astra questions, stopping in the doorway, watching as her daughter nurses happily, the hand resting against Alex’s chest curled into a tiny fist.

Alex shrugs, trying not to jostle Mia, “Not really, no.”

Kara appears from the closet then and places her favorite cardigan in the hand Cat has extended towards her, “I can't believe you're making me do this.”

“You lost,” Cat says, “fair and square.” Before anyone can blink Cat has set the pale pink clothing on fire with her pregnancy given laser vision.

“What was that about?” Astra questions, having pulled a purple silk button down on to match Alex’s dress.

“Your niece bet that Eliza and Hank were just friends, I said they were more. She lost.”

“If she bet her favorite cardigan,” Alex says carefully, “what did you bet?”

“The giant pink panther,” Kara says sullenly.

“Why?”

Cat smirks, “I promised her the next time it was destroyed we’d have a family of panthers built. I have no idea how she plans to fit our whole family there.”

“Like this,” Kara says, ruffling through the papers on her desk to present Cat with a set of drawings. “I drew them yesterday while we were at the beach.”

As Cat studies the drawings, Astra lifts Mia from Alex’s arms, placing the baby on her shoulder to burp her, smiling her thanks to Kara as her niece drapes a burp cloth there. “We’ll see,” Cat finally says. “But I'm not sorry about that sweater.”

Kara shrugs, “I'm not really either.” She presses a kiss to Cat’s cheek, “I prefer your Wellesley sweater.”

“Are we that sickening?” Alex asks Astra, her dress back in the immaculate state it had been in when she came upstairs.

“Yes,” Cat and Kara say together as Cat uses Kara’s arm to steady her while she steps into her dress.

She turns her back to Kara, “Zip me?”

Smiling Kara reaches out, pulling the zipper of the candy apple red dress up, letting her fingers trail along Cat’s pale flesh in the process. Leaning forward she presses a kiss to Cat’s bear shoulder and glances to her sister, aunt and niece. “We should get going.”

“Do we have to?” Alex nearly whines.

“Well we didn't all dress up for nothing,” Astra says, one arm around Alex and the other cradling a sleeping Mia. “Mama, give Mia a kiss, I'm going to put her down.”

Alex leans forward and presses a kiss to her daughter's cheek, “Night, night, Mia.”

Before Astra can move away Cat and Kara both steal their own kisses from their niece, “We’ll be waiting downstairs,” Cat tells her. She glances at Alex, “What did you do with your shoes?”

The younger woman shrugs, “I had them downstairs.”

Cat shakes her head and leads the way downstairs, “Why does your wife always pick on me?”

“Why do you always lose your shoes?”

“Not always.”

“Always,” Kara says with a smirk.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

The driver Cat has hired for the time they are in Midvale pulls up in front of the Memorial Building of the small town. He exits the car and rounds it to pull the back passenger door open, many of the other reunion guests pausing on their way inside to see who will exit the car. Astra steps from the car first, her heels turning her five eight height to a full six foot. She extends a hand back into the car and smiles when her wife’s hand slides into her own. When Alex slips into her arms, standing at Astra’s normal height in her own heels, Astra presses her lips to the other woman’s forehead and then lips.

“I love you,” she whispers.

Alex smiles, feeling her nerves calm instantly at Astra’s words, “I love you too.”

A gentle shove behind them makes Astra laugh, “I think your sister wants out of the car,” Astra says.

Chuckling the two step away from the door of the car, allowing Kara to step out behind them, the younger Kryptonian dressed similarly to her aunt except sporting a red silk shirt instead of purple. The young woman turns back to the car, holding her hand out just as Astra had, smiling when her own wife’s hand curls around her own. Only when Cat is safely tucked against her side does Kara move away from the car, surprised and a bit embarrassed to see the number of former classmates watching her family.

“This was such a bad idea,” Alex mutters, her arm tucked through Astra’s. “Let's get back in the car and pretend we were never here.”

Cat shakes her head at her sister-in-law, “Don't fear it, Danvers,” she says, adjusting so that her hand curves to rest in the crook of Kara’s elbow, “own it.”

Smirking, always in awe of her wife, Kara guides them towards the door, “Just act like it's any other CatCo party, Lex,” she says, “you've grown to at least tolerate them.”

“CatCo parties don't consist of our entire graduating senior class, Kar.”

Stepping away from Cat and towards her sister, her hands falling to Alex’s shoulders as Astra steps back, Kara meets Alex’s eyes, “We are not those people anymore.” She tells Alex confidently, “You are a strong, brilliant doctor secret agent, whether these people ever know it or not. You help save the world on a daily basis. You have a wife and two beautiful girls who love you to pieces. Nothing these people who don't know us anymore say will take that away.” She smirks when she notices the tears glistening in Alex’s eyes, “And I am the badass alien superhero who actually saves the world on a daily basis.”

Alex shoves Kara lightly, the other woman stumbling accordingly, “Come on, badass,” she mutters, “let's go show off our wives.”

The two Danvers women turn to find that Cat has tucked her arm into Astra’s, “Our wives are sappy,” she mutters to Astra who nods.

“And you both love it,” Kara says, extending her arm to Cat who slips away from Astra and towards her wife.

“Never said we didn't, Little One,” Astra says with a grin for her niece and a quick kiss to her wife's cheek.

“Let's get this over with,” Alex says suddenly, “I want to go home to my babies.”

Kara chuckles at her sister, “I never pictured you being such a mom.” Alex sticks her tongue out at the younger woman as she and Astra lead the way towards the door of the Memorial Building, “And there's the Alex we all love so much.”

“You two are horrible,” Cat says.

“They do keep life interesting though,” Astra states, holding the door for the others.

“True.”

Inside the building Kara and Alex both look around,”This place has changed a lot since prom,” the older Danvers says.

“Your prom was here?”

Alex laughs as Kara says, “Prom, homecoming, every class reunion since it was built, wedding receptions, you name a party and this place has probably seen it.”

Cat shakes her head, now she understands Alex and Kara’s love of the CatCo ballroom, “Looks like sign in is over there,” Kara says, nodding towards a table where there are several people waiting and three women, clearly former high school royalty, handing out name tags. The four of them make their way towards the table, Alex sinking closer to Astra as they approach, “Hey,” Kara says quietly, “she's not HBC anymore.”

“No that title is mine,” Cat says causing Alex to smile, though her muscles are tight.

“Well if isn't the Danvers sisters,” one of the women behind the table says.

“Cindy,” Kara says tightly, “we just need our name tags and those for our wives, please.”

“Wives, huh?” She glances over Astra first, “You look familiar,” she says.

“She wrote that book,” one of the other women supplies, “the one about the alien princess.”

Cindy nods, “That's right, my girls love that book.”

Alex smiles then, “So do ours. Astra always tells the girls her stories first.”

The other woman’s eyes turn to Kara and Cat then as Cindy’s friend writes Alex and Astra’s names on a couple of ‘Hello, my name is’ stickers. Her eyes grow just the slightest bit wider when she takes in Cat on Kara’s arm, “You're Cat Grant.”

“Danvers-Grant,” Cat says firmly. Marrying Kara had been the first and only time Cat even considered making an alteration to her last name and she was quick to point out to most everyone that she'd made the change. She observes the other woman, some long forgotten recognition in the back of her mind, “Did you used to work for  _ Runway _ ?”

“I was a model there, yes. Applied to CatCo when I left.”

Cat nods, “I thought I remembered you. I always contact Miranda before I hire models, she informed me of the reasons for your leaving.” Cindy glances to her preoccupied friends, who are cooing over pictures Alex has produced of Mel and Mia. “Our name tags, please,” Cat says sweetly, her voice coated in false politeness.

“Kara,” one of the women speaking with Alex says, “your sons are so handsome.”

Kara smiles at the words, “That's all thanks to their mom,” she says, arm wrapping around Cat while she presses a kiss to her temple. She nods to the stairs, “We should probably head up,” she tells Astra and Alex.

Just up the stairs and inside the main room, Kara pulls them off to the side, “What did Miranda tell you?” she asks her wife immediately.

“Let's just say dear Cindy used some not condoned methods to keep weight off.”

Kara shakes her head, “That explains why she was so worried about Jessica and Steph hearing whatever you said, she married their brother right after high school.”

“They divorced two years later,” Alex says offhandedly, looking longingly at a tray of wine one of the waiters is carrying around.

“How do you know that?” Kara asks, looking at her sister.

Alex shrugs, “Matt called me, he needed a character witness when he tried to get custody of their kids.”

“And he called you?”

“Apparently he thought I’d side with him over Cindy,” she smirks, “when his mom called and said she was petitioning for custody of her grandchildren away from both their parents I agreed to go.”

“Speak of the devil,” Kara mutters, turning to meet the man heading their way head on. “Hey, Matt.”

He sneers at her, “Can't believe the two of you showed up here after what your ‘sister’ did to me.”

In an instant Kara’s features have darkened, as have Astra’s. A gentle hand slides against Kara’s waist, “I'm afraid we have no idea what you're talking about,” Cat says in her falsely sweet voice.

“I'm talking about that,” he jabs a finger at Alex, “bitch helping my mother to take my kids away.”

“Afraid you did that all on your own, Matt,” Alex says with a shrug. “You asked me to be a character witness, not to lie about your character.” She stares him down, “I wouldn't have if you had.”

He opens his mouth to speak again but Astra speaks over him, “I think you should leave now.”

Cat unwinds her arm from Kara’s and instead steps up beside Alex, tugging lightly on her sister-in-law, “I’m thirsty,” she says by way of explanation when Alex simply glances at her.

Alex rolls her eyes but also softens, turning to Cat, hand at the small of her back and guiding her towards the refreshment table, “What’s the matter?” Matt comments, “Danvers can’t fight her own battles anymore.”

Taking a step closer to one another, effectively blocking Matt’s view of Alex and Cat heading towards the punch bowl Astra and Kara glare at the man. “Alexandra is perfectly capable of fighting her own battles,” Astra tells him.

“She just doesn’t have to anymore,” Kara continues, picking up her aunt’s words. “I’m not the same girl I used to be, Matt.” She smirks, “You can’t jump out from behind and locker and scare the hell out of me anymore,” she shrugs, “couldn’t really then either but the noise always got me.”

She turns around, hearing a soft gasp from across the room that was distinctly Cat’s, “Kara,” Astra manages to say seconds before a fist impacts with the back of her head.

“Mother fucker,” Matt curses, broken hand cradled in his good one. Kara whirls around, knowing the damage will be extensive simply because she hadn’t had time to adjust to allow for a human’s punch to bounce off. “What the fuck is your head made of? Concrete?”

Kara smirks, “Something like that.” She doesn’t say more, instead grabbing her aunt’s arm and dragging the older Kryptonian across the room, “Cat?” she questions the instant she’s at her wife’s side.

“The baby,” Cat mutters, she glances at Kara, “its too early.”

“Not for tiny Kryptonians,” Alex tells her calmly. “Thirty to forty weeks is ideal. You’re at thirty-four, I was only thirty-five with Mia.” Slowly Cat nods, “Now can you walk to the door or does Kara need to help.”

Cat shakes her head, “I’ve got it,” she mumbles, but reaches for her wife’s arms, fingers curling tight enough that they’d leave bruises if Kara were human.

The four of them have hardly made it twenty feet when a sheriff's deputy approaches them, “Kara? Alex?” He questions with a tilt of his head.

“Hey, Josh,” Alex says distractedly, “look can we catch up later. We really need to get her to the hospital first.”

Just then Cindy appears, “He’s not here to catch up, freak,” she says, “he’s here to arrest your freakily freakish sister and wife for assaulting Matthew.”

“I didn’t -”

“His hand is pretty mangled, Kara,” Josh says, cutting the woman off, “I’m gonna have to take you in.” He glances at Astra, “Both of you, he says you helped.”

Kara growls low in her throat at the same time Cat groans in pain while a new contraction hits. “This is going a lot faster than when I was in labor with Carter,” she mutters, more to herself than anything.

“Blame your wife,” Alex says. She glances at her wife and sister then Josh, “Can’t -”

Josh just shakes his head, “I have to take them in.”

Alex sighs, “Well I have to get Cat to the hospital. Otherwise this baby is going to be born right here.”

Kara moves closer, kisses her wife, “I’ll be there,” she promises, though she’s not sure if it’s true. She looks at Alex then, “You take care of them,” she prods, “no matter what.”

Smiling Alex nods, “Always, baby sister.”

“Let’s go,” Kara says turning to Josh, “I want this straightened out so that I do not miss the birth of my child.”

As Astra and Kara follow Josh away Alex looks back to Cat, “Ready?” The older woman nods and without a thought Alex scoops her up in her arms, “Stubborn human,” she mutters, with the same affection she mutters about stubborn aliens in regards to her wife and sister.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

The light knock on the room door draws Alex from her silent study of the two people in the bed and she makes her way towards it, pulling it open and smiling at her mother and Hank on the other side. “Hey, guys,” she whispers, smiling at the sight of Mel asleep on Hank’s shoulder and Mia dozing lightly in her mother’s arms. She glances behind them to find Carter holding a very wide awake Xander, “Excited, buddy?” She asks the toddler who reaches for her with a swift nod of his head. She leads the way back into the room, smiling when she sees Cat is awake once more, “You two have visitors,” she says quietly.

Xander climbs up to sit beside Cat, head falling to her shoulder so he can see the baby against her chest, “Tiny,” he says quietly.

Cat smiles, “She’s very tiny.”

“She?” Eliza questions from the end of the bed.

Glancing up Cat nods, “Yes, she. You both,” she says, glancing at Hank, “have another granddaughter.”

“And where are Kara and Astra?” Hank questions, “I didn’t figure she’d have left your side yet.”

“About that -” Alex starts but Eliza’s phone rings before she can get further.

Eliza glances at it, “Janelle, I haven’t heard from her in years.” She glances at Alex, “Not since you and Josh got busted with that -” She presses the phone to her ear instantly, “Hello.” Her eyes are locked on Alex, glare turning mildly furious, “Yes, Janelle, I understand….I’ll take care of it.” She ends the call, eases Mia into Carter’s arms and then marches towards her daughter, “You let them get arrested while Cat was in labor!” she whispers harshly.

Alex shrugs, “It’s not like I could do much, Mom,” she mutters. “The damn fight wasn’t even them, Matt punched Kara and broke his hand.”

“Just go get your sister out of jail,” Eliza mutters harshly to her daughter, “I’m sure she’d like to meet her daughter.”

“Daughter?” Kara questions as she rushes into the room.

“Mama!” Xander calls, his voice high pitched enough to make his new baby sister open her eyes and give a single cry. He turns slightly, “Sorry, baby,” he tells her and kisses her forehead.

“Sorry,” Cat tells her wife, “your daughter was impatient to meet her family. Alex and I only barely made it to the hospital in time.”

Kara is barely registering Cat’s words, her eyes instead taking in her daughter. The baby looks just like the pictures Kara has seen of Cat as a baby. She smiles, “She’s beautiful.” She presses a kiss to Cat’s forehead as she lifts Xander up and slides onto the side of the bed beside her wife. “Just like her Mama.”

Smiling Cat rests her head on Kara’s shoulder for a moment then turns to her wife, “How did the two of you get out?”

Astra laughs where she stands wrapped around Alex, “It seems that Matt led Josh to believe that Kara threw the first punch. When someone named Carmen showed up and explained what she’d heard and what Matt had said about Alex, Josh was not a happy person.”

“He always did have a crush on Alex,” Kara mutters.

“He did, Alex,” Eliza says, stiffing a yawn even as she leans more fully against Hank’s side subconsciously. “That boy has loved you since you were three years old but he knew he never had a chance.”

Alex shakes her head, “He’s like my brother.”

“I know,” Eliza says and steps over to Cat’s bed, pressing a kiss to Cat’s temple and then Kara’s. She looks down at Xander, asleep in Kara’s arms, “We’re going to take the kids back home and put them back to bed.”

“Hank must have worn her out,” Cat mutters quietly enough for Eliza to ignore. The bright red blush that creeps up Eliza’s cheeks gives her away easily enough though, “Don’t you want to know your granddaughter’s name first?” she questions.

Eliza tilts her head, clearly intrigued now, “I assumed it would be Alura or Katherine.”

“I would never curse my daughter so much as to name her after my mother,” Cat says, causing everyone to chuckle. “But your assessment of Alura is wrong as well.”

“We did talk about naming her after my mom,” Kara says, “make it her middle names like Melody’s but decided against it.” She glances at Cat who nods. “We did however decide to name her after family.” She smiles at Eliza, “Her middle name is Michael after Cat’s father. We both wanted her, though at the time it was him or her, to be named after her grandpa. Her first name,” she says with a crooked Sunny Danvers smile, “is Elizabeth, for her world saving Nana.”

Eliza looks down at her daughter with tear filled eyes, “I love it,” she murmurs, hugging Kara close. “Thank you,” she whispers quietly.

Moving forward Hank wraps his free arm around Eliza, pressing a kiss to her head even as she turns to him and glares, “They know, Eliza.”

She deflates, “Okay.” She turns to find Astra pouting with her chin on top of Alex’s head where the younger woman has thrown off her heels in favor of running around in sock covered feet, “What’s the matter with you?” she ribs her daughter-in-law.

“I was hoping they’d name her after me.”

“You can have the next one,” Eliza says with a laugh.

“Only if your niece is having it,” Cat tosses in, nearly asleep against Kara’s shoulder. “Lizzie was my last pregnancy.”

Kara panics when all eyes turn on her, “Can we let Lizzie grow up a little bit first?” she demands, “She’s not even five hours old yet.”

“She’s not even three hours old,” Alex grumbles. “Consider this payback for when Mia was born,” she tells her sister who sticks her tongue out.

“Alright, children,” Eliza finally says. “Lets gather all of the actual children up and get them home and into proper beds. We can come back and see Lizzie and Cat in the morning.”

As everyone filters out Cat slumps more fully against Kara, “Your daughter wore me out.”

Kara smiles, “My daughter.” She reaches out gently and draws the back of her index finger over Lizzie’s cheek, “We have a daughter.”

Cat smiles at the awe in her wife’s voice and eyes, “Do you want to hold her?”

With gentle ease Kara slips the baby from her wife’s arms, Lizzie’s eyes fluttering open at the movement. “Hello, sweetheart,” she murmurs, “I’m your Mama.” She presses a kiss to the baby’s forehead, shifts to allow her arm to circle Cat as the older woman leans into her and places Lizzie against her chest. “Sleep, my girls,” she whispers quietly, both Cat and Lizzie already asleep once more, “I’ve got you.”


End file.
